<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The big fight by Peteyandmj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296731">The big fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj'>Peteyandmj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/M, Fights, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia is scared her parents are getting divorce.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The big fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-How thoughtful of you to finally show up- MJ said from the couch, book in hand.</p><p>-Wh...?- Peter looked at the clock...5 am- Oh my god, sorry babe I didn't realize it was so late</p><p>Peter tapped the symbol in his chest, making his suit go down and putting on sweatpants.</p><p>-Yeah, you don't realize a lot of things lately- MJ said standing up from the couch </p><p>-What's that supposed to mean?- Peter asked purring some water into a glass and frowning at him</p><p>-I don't know Peter- MJ asked leaving the book in the table- Do you even know what day it is?</p><p>-Wednesd....The parent teacher conference- Peter said closing his eyes- I'm sorry I totally forgot </p><p>-Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore Peter- MJ said- It's the fourth time I have to reschedule that meeting because you disappear. </p><p>-MJ I don't have the strength to do this, I just want to go to sleep- Peter said- We'll talk in the morning</p><p>-No!!- MJ said, in a higher tone- We're talking about this now!! I can't take care of four kids on my own, don't you understand that?</p><p>-You don't!!- Peter said   </p><p>-Lately I do!!!- MJ said- How many time have you been here the last three weeks Peter?</p><p>-I had work to do, You know that- Peter said</p><p>-I also have work to do- MJ said, not wanting to scream- But sometimes you have to say no, you have a fucking family </p><p>-You can't say no when you just have been in the CEO position for ever a year- Peter said- I don't know where all of this is coming from</p><p>-It's coming from the fact that I need you, and you're not fucking here- MJ said slamming her hand against the kitchen table- You leave early in the morning, you come back at crazy hours in the night, you don't even pick me up to have lunch together.</p><p>-I'm  busy- Peter said simply- It's just going to be a few months more</p><p>-I can't fucking take it a few more months!- MJ said tearing up- I come home from work, and I have Olivia attached to my breast the second I walk in, Dahlia puts up a fight every afternoon because she doesn't want to do homework, Leo has trouble at basketball, and Max always wants me to watch some movie with him. I love them but I don't have a fucking life apart from them and work. I can't do this anymore Peter.</p><p>-How is that my fault? I told you to stop working, you don't need to. </p><p>-That's not the fucking point- MJ said- But anyway, what do you want me to do? Live because you support me? I need to have a job, I need to have my own incomes.</p><p>-Then don't put this over my head- Peter said- I'm the CEO of a fucking multi billion dollar company.</p><p>-Who is she?</p><p>Peter frowned instantly in confusion </p><p>-What do you mean who is she?- Peter asked </p><p>-The girl you're fucking</p><p>-I can't believe you would even think I'm cheating on you!!!- Peter said- Do you even know me?</p><p>-You know what? I fucking don't- MJ said- Not this last month.</p><p>-I'm not fucking talking about this anymore- Peter said- I'm going to sleep at my parent's floor, call me when you're fucking thinking straight.</p><p>-Yeah, walk away- MJ said while Peter got in the elevator- It's what you always do anyway. </p><p>When the elevator doors closed MJ sat down on the couch, and without even realizing  she was sobbing into her hands. What she didn't know is that Dahlia was hearing everything in the top of the stairs. </p><p>-Michelle, Dahlia seems to be in distress- Friday echoed in the living room </p><p>-Tell her I'm coming up in a second- MJ said cleaning her tears with her sleeve and going up the stairs- Hey baby, everything okay? </p><p>-Yeah, I just had a bad dream- Dahlia said and MJ picked her up</p><p>-You want to sleep with me tonight?- MJ asked and Dahlia nodded. Dahlia felt sad when MJ thought she was sleep and she started crying again. </p><p>The next day Peter didn't appear by their floor, MJ preferred it anyway because they would have ended up fighting again anyway.<br/>
He did come home that night, to put the kids to bed.</p><p>-Daddy?- Dahlia asked while he was tucking her in</p><p>-Yes baby?- Peter asked smiling down at her and kissing her forehead </p><p>-Are you and mommy getting divorced?- she asked and Peter's eyes widened </p><p>-What?- Peter ask- Why do you think that?</p><p>-Jason said his daddies fought a lot and now he only sees his daddies one week each- Dahlia said, and her eyes filled with tears- I don't want that</p><p>-Baby we're not getting divorced- Peter explained to her, taking her brown curls out of her face- Couples fight, it's not a big deal, doesn0t mean I love mommy less </p><p>-Really?</p><p>-Of course- Peter said- Now go to sleep or I'll sell of your toys </p><p>Dahlia giggled and hugged her plushy closer </p><p>-Night night daddy- Dahlia said </p><p>-Night night princess- Peter said closing the door carefully. Leo and Max were down for the night, and Olivia too, so he would just go down to his parent's floor again. He passed by their room, the door was a little opened, he could see MJ intertwined with the sheets looking out at the window, he could also hear her little sobs. He had to swallow his pride, he knew she was right. He entered the room and took his shoes off and curled next to her his arm surrounding her hip.</p><p>-I didn't though you would be coming tonight- MJ said, and Peter kissed her cheek </p><p>-I'm sorry baby- Peter said kissing her neck- I'm so stupid, I know you're right I was just being stubborn </p><p>-I didn't said what I said because I wanted to hurt you or make you feel guilty- MJ said   </p><p>-I know you didn't- Peter said- I'm sorry you feel that way tho, I promise I will do better </p><p>MJ turned around so they both were face to face, her eyes were visible red from her crying and Peter hated himself for making her cry.</p><p>-I went crazy- MJ said- I'm sorry </p><p>-No- Peter corrected her- You didn't went crazy, you had a normal reaction of someone who was a stupid husband </p><p>-You're not stupid- MJ said and caressed his cheek</p><p>-I love you, I really hate when we fight- Peter said </p><p>-I do too- MJ said- I just want you to be with us</p><p>-I know- Peter said- I talked to mom, and we both agree that she can do some thing so I have time for us and for the kids, at least until Morgan can help me in the CEO position. </p><p>Peter leaned in and kissed her sweetly.</p><p>-I love you- MJ said and kissed him briefly again</p><p>-I just...- Peter said and bit his lip</p><p>-Yeah?</p><p>-I just want you to know, that no matter how bad our relationship is going, I would never ever cheat on you, no matter what</p><p>-I know- MJ said- I just said that because I was mad at you, I didn't mean it </p><p>-I just wanted to make sure you knew that- Peter said and kissed her cheek</p><p>-Come on, change and get in here so we can sleep- MJ said </p><p>-Will do ma'am- Peter said getting up and taking his shirt and his pants off and getting into bed, cuddling her- You know, Dahlia was scared we would divorce </p><p>-What?- MJ said- Where did she get that from?</p><p>-Some friend of hers- Peter said- As if you would let you go that easily </p><p>MJ smiled and they both fell asleep really quickly.</p><p>Next morning MJ woke up to the sun in her eyes, turning around and expecting an empty bed, but her arm bumped with Peter's naked torso, she smiled and curled up to him and put her head in his shoulder. She sighed happily it was the first time in weeks that he was actually in bed when she woke up.</p><p>-Good morning my love- Peter said his eyes still closed, MJ smiled into his shoulder</p><p>-Good morning- MJ said </p><p>-You're so cute when you're sleepy- Peter said</p><p>-Shut up- MJ said and let out a laugh, Peter instantly started kissing her, MJ smiled into the kiss</p><p>-So cute- Peter said capturing her lips again, they laid there, making out, until MJ broke the kiss</p><p>-Dahl is up- MJ said </p><p>-No, she's asleep we're good- Peter said going for another kiss</p><p>-No no, she's up- MJ reassured him </p><p>-I'm spider-man I would have heard her- Peter said- How do you know she's up?</p><p>-I just know- MJ said and Peter rolled his eyes just when Dahlia entered the room and jumped in between them</p><p>-Daddy! You're here- Dahlia smiled- I missed you</p><p>-I missed you too- Peter said- I promise I'll spend more time with you from this day</p><p>-Cool, can we go to the Zoo then?- Dahlia said and MJ laughed </p><p>-What is up with you and the zoo lately?- Peter asked</p><p>-I want to see the penguins daddy- Dahlia said, just as she said that Leo and Max jumped onto the bed too. </p><p>-I'm hungry- Max said hugging MJ </p><p>-I'm hungry too- MJ said</p><p>-Why don't I make waffles for everyone?- Peter asked- Who wants to help me?</p><p>-Me!!!!- the three kids said</p><p>-Last down stairs gets five dollars- Peter said and the kids disappeared from the room as he chuckled </p><p>-You're something else- MJ said laughing, Peter approached her and pecked her lips</p><p>-Come down in 30 minutes and I'll have everything prepared</p><p>-Yes sir- MJ said playfully, he kissed her one more time before going down stairs, she realized she was smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>